Jairo
|gender =Male |birth = |age =20s |job =Capoeira instructor |family = |appearance =Sexy Dance Fighting |last = |voice =Jon Glaser }}Jairo is a Capoeira instructor at Capoeira Center for Capoeira. He has so far made two physical appearances and two cameo appearances. He is either from Brazil or is of Brazilian heritage. Profile Appearance Jairo appears to be a young to middle age man. He is relatively tall and has a muscular physique. He has long brown hair. He is mistaken for a girl by GeneSexy Dance Fighting" Personality Story When Tina signs up for capoeira class, Tina begins to have a crush on Jairo. Tina becomes more interested in Jairo and extends her classes to see him more. When Bob attends one of Jairo's classes, he criticizes him and capoeira. Jairo forces Bob to have a duel with him which he easily wins by whipping his hair at him and making him fall and embarrassingly poop his pants. Jairo visits the restaurant the next day after receiving a letter from Tina (which was actually from Louise who forged Tina's name to get Bob revenge on Jairo for the incident) and suggests that Tina should come back because next week all attenders will get promoted to the yellow cord. Tina goes with Jairo and quits her job at the restaurant. They later get into another fight at 4:30 as Bob is aware of his 'meeting'. Jairo frequently trips over Bob during the fight with Tina now supporting Bob and hating Jairo. Tina quits Jairo's class and returns to the grill at Bob's Burgers. Jairo returns in Sexy Dance Healing where Bob sues Jairo after slipping on excess sandalwood oil being drained out from his studios. After giving him a guarantee of being able to heal him in less than ten sessions or he pays for the surgery, Jairo puts Bob through an unorthodox but effective healing process. Later, Jairo gets evicted from his studios by Mr. Fischoeder for living there after he got evicted from his apartment. Because of this, and Jairo's efforts to help him, Bob lets Jairo stay and do his job at Bob's Burgers. The kids are less than pleased about this, but are able to get Jairo back into his old place by blackmailing Mr. Fischoeder. Relationships Tina Belcher Tina is infactuated with Jairo and joins his class in order to get closer to him. Though he doesn't return her feelings, he does care about her as his student and feels that she has potential in capoeira. Bob Belcher Bob and Jairo start on bad terms when they insult each other. He causes Bob to poop his pants. Appearances Season 1 *Sexy Dance Fighting *Lobsterfest Season 6 *Sexy Dance Healing *Glued, Where's My Bob? (non speaking cameo) Quotes Trivia *Tina claims he can hypnotize animals, but only if they want to be hypnotized, which they almost always do. She also claims that he only needs one hour of sleep a night because he regulates his heart and that he sleeps with his eyes open. *The two episodes in which he has had a speaking appearance both begin with "Sexy Dance. " *Refers to Mr. Fischoeder as 'Mr. Fish-sticks'. *He has a special red scrunchy that he never gives out to his patients. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Antagonists